


under the mistletoe, watching the sun glow

by fullstarshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...just worry about their annoying asses, Fluff and Crack, M/M, just a hearty drabble don't worry, love and hate relationship between 2chan, they are too obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullstarshine/pseuds/fullstarshine
Summary: Where there’s a Christmas tradition wherein you need to stay with someone for the whole day if you have talked to someone under that mysterious and old mistletoe that everyone said that it was a mystery unsolved; how everyone who have met each other in that mistletoe ended up with each other without no further ado. Like it was magic, pulling towards each other. And if they refuse, they will suffer with a consequence that no one knows.Not for Lee Donghyuck; he thinks it was a curse. After all, because of that stupid mistletoe (And Sungchan’s egocentric ass) he needs to stay with Jung Sungchan for a day so that he won’t be cursed for another time.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 34





	under the mistletoe, watching the sun glow

The air was too cold for Donghyuck’s liking.

He had roamed around too much in Seoul and lost himself in the oceans of couples and family in the streets. Even though it was cold, the snow is fluttering in the air like it was in the movies; it looked serene. He looked at the clock tower, and cursed under his breath. He was late for fifteen minutes; and his phone vibrating like crazy. He’s dead; literally. He fished out his phone, and replied to the messages he needed to reply. 

**injunnie:**

lee donghyuck where are you?

you are the only person we are waiting for

LEE DONGHYUCK REPLYYYYYYY

should i go and find you so that i can strangle you???

YA LEE DONGHYUCK IT’S BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES

**hyuck:**

omg tiny junnie chill

omw.

**injunnie:**

well you better be, or else i’ll smack your ass : ))))

and wtf what tiny junnie yOU B-

  
  


“Wait. . .Lee Donghyuck? Is that you?” Said by a very familiar person. No. No one can ruin this day, not even his archenemy Jung Sungchan. He turned around and smiled widely - hopefully the other one can feel that he doesn’t want his presence and leave him alone. “Yes, it is me Jung Sungchan, what the heck do you want?” The other person just smiled; which Donghyuck doesn’t like. “Woah, calm down, little one. I just saw you here, don’t worry I won’t be a pain today,” he said. “Anyways Lee, nice meeting you—uh what the?”

They both exclaimed when someone touched their shoulders. It was the mistletoe guardian. 

“Uh, uh kids. You are under this mistletoe. You know the drill right?”

Donghyuck just said no one can ruin his day — and he jinxed it. 

He just wants to disappear and appear when this day is finally ended. He is not looking forward to it. Especially to spend this lovely Christmas eve with the person he despises the most. 

“So. . .where are we going, my dear mistletoe date?”

He groaned inside and he had no choice. He had jinxed this day; and he doesn’t want to be cursed for a long time. “I have no choice, do I?”

Sungchan smirked. _Oh how wish Donghyuck could remove that smirk of his._ “Unless you wanna be sad and miserable for a long time.” His phone rang for how many times. "Wait I need to reply this once. Again."

**injunnie:**

bitch are you dead????

wait…...are you serious?????

wtf please reply before we lose our minds

**hyuck:**

please save me from this misery

**injunnie:**

why???

what happened???

don’t tell me-

okay i saw you under that mistletoe

LEE DONGHYUCK

whY ARE YOU WITH JUNG SUNGCHAN

HELLO??

EXPLAIN???

**hyuck:**

bye leave me injunnie

i feel today is karma day

if i cannot go home today pls call the police

**injunnie:**

f ig…

stay safe w/ ur date !!!

tell me the deets later <3

_This will be a long day._ He sighed inwardly. “I have no idea where to go. So lead the way Jung,”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

“Where are we going Jung, it’s been hours as we walked!”

“Stop whining or else I will leave you here.”

“Then leave me so both of us will suffer, bitch.”

“Can you just calm down? We both don’t want this, but we have no choice.” Sungchan said, as he looked around. “Beside we are almost there, be patient.”

Donghyuck grunted for the nth time. “Make sure that place will be a nice one Jung.” And the other replied. “I am sure you’ll love it, unless you have allergies in dogs, by the way here we are.” Donghyuck stopped. “Wait did you say dogs? Why didn’t you tell me first?” Sungchan asked him. “Why? Are you scared of those cute little creatures?” Donghyuck scoffed, “Me? Scared? Are you kidding me Jung?”

“If you are scared, we can find another one—”

“And laugh at me with my weakness? Hell no.”

“I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

“No, let’s go inside.”

The smell of powder and coffee welcome them. Donghyuck screamed and hid himself behind the younger. “Please tell me if they are gone,” the older said as he clung himself to the younger. “I told you, I won’t force you, did I?” He turned around and leveled himself to the older one. “Now, calm down. They won’t hurt you. Breathe.” He held the older’s hand. “I’ll be here for you because I’m the one who has dragged you here. I’ll take responsibility.”

He felt his heart skip a beat. He shrugged it off.  _ Let’s enjoy this day I guess. _

“Jung Sungchan, I swear to heavens if you leave me here, I will—Oh my fucking gosh save me here!”

In the end, he needed to calm those dogs before they got to interact with the older one. But he was glad that the older one enjoyed and cannot stop smiling when the time goes by. Little did he know, he was also smiling and cannot control the giggles and laughter; as if they didn’t despise each other for some time.

“Why do you despise me that much?” Sungchan asked. “I think I haven’t done something. . .right?” 

“It was a petty reason. Do you remember something about bumping towards someone while holding a brimming cup of hot cocoa?” The younger nodded. “It was me. You just poured my plates that I’ve worked hard for submission. But it was a long time ago, but still it was a pain in the ass. My professor cannot let it go.” He laughed, “But for today’s reason? Hm. . .you are annoying me too much.”

“What? I didn’t annoy you that much!”

“Yes you did!”

“Okay but for real tho, can we be friends? Or end this? I am not comfortable when someone’s angry at me.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Well I guess so.”

* * *

“That was the worst and best time of my life I guess. Thank you, Jung?” Donghyuck smiled genuinely at him, “I guess you are not that bad of a company I guess?” His eyes gleam like there’s no tomorrow. He loved how he glows under the lights; like the stars in the sky - where he belongs. Like a mirrorball that everyone loved; he was the embodiment of colors that he never seen before. He didn’t know that the Lee Donghyuck he despised for how many years glowed this much when he is happy; like this moment.

It was so beautiful;  _ he  _ was so beautiful.

He didn’t know himself how long he was staring at Donghyuck, not until the older one snapped out of it. “Love the view Jung?”

“What if I do?”

“Then don’t take your eyes at me.”

“I cannot even look away.”

“Don’t tell me you are falling in love with me?”

“What if I already did?”

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

The world suddenly slows down as Sungchan cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks and kissed him; it was soft and slow—like he was a precious glass and he cannot afford to break him. Something glowed as they both separated; everything is comforting. It was the start of something new for both of them. Donghyuck smiled, “I really hate you, Jung Sungchan.”

Sungchan scrunched his nose, and ruffled his new-found love’s hair. “And I hate you more Lee Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, and u have reached the end !!! this was the first time i've written a short drabble and the calendar that littlewonderfic did cannot get out of my mind that's why i decided to write this T___T please be kind to me <33 thank you for reading this messy drabble, hope u have a very nice day !!!!


End file.
